A Birthday Suprise
by Dragon-fang18
Summary: Dark eyes opened wide when a large hand pressed on his lower back, making him arch and wince. The hand was hot and callous and L's mind registered that he was completely naked. That revelation made his body heat up and a blush stained his beautiful face red. The spectators started clapping and whistled. L/OC M for a reason Beta by Angel Hikari
1. Waking up

A birthday suprise

_**Angel Hikari:**_ The plot belongs to Kylie Staraway, L belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I only own Alice. Note that WE are 2 Friends.. I correct the fics.. just so you won't get confused XD Took me hours to spell check, add and edit some stuff.. but here it is. Please update ! Flames wil be given to our pet DRAGON !

_**Summary:**_ Dark eyes opened wide when a large hand pressed on his lower back, making him arch and wince. The hand was hot and callous and L's mind registered that he was completely naked. That revelation made his body heat up and a blush stained his beautiful face red. The spectators started clapping and whistled.

"thoughts" / Flashbacks / **"Speech"**

~-~**D**-**E**-**A**-**T**-**H**~-~~-~**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**~-~

Chapter 1 ~Waking up~

Dark black eyes slowly opend as bright light shines through the window making him close them again. Loud noise bouncing of to the cold stone wall and floor. He vaguely heard something about numbers and sizes, somebody called out loudly. To his despair L realised it was a bidding.

L started guessing what it was... Are they jewels, art object? Antics? The words are completely vague his head since the drugs they had slipped in his cake, he could remember how long ago it was. Suddenly L heard his name and startled now fully alert realizes he's at a slave market. Strangely enough the goods they were selling turned out to be his own body, and the highest bidder was a young female with light green eyes with long silky brown hair and pale skin that looked like cream.

Suddenly L felt a hard tug on the collar he was wearing, but didn't really noticed at first and fell on his hands and knees. He could help himself, he was to dizzy and his head was spinning around. L tried to struggle but it was futile and somebody strong yanked his legs apart so his intimate parts could be seen by the public. Then the hand pulled his head back exposing his face, lips parted to reveal his white teeth. L closed his eyes, and tried to think. His mind screamed at him to do something, anything to get away, but the drugs preventing him from doing so, when suddenly…

Dark eyes opened wide when a large hand pressed on his lower back, making him arch and wince. The hand was hot and callous and L's mind registered that he was completely naked. That revelation made his body heat up and a blush stained his beautiful face red. The spectators started clapping and whistled. L hung his head in embarrassment. A command was growled out to him, but L refused to obey, too absorbed in his humiliation. That same hand took hold of his head and L was lifted in the air, his feet dangling a good five inches from the floor.

He closed his eyes again hiding from the persistent stares that were sent his way, his body feeling the weight of the intense scrutiny the people gave him, his blush only darkening. A hand lifted his chin, and L barely slit his eyes open, Green meeting brilliant black ones. A single word was uttered and the voice sent shivers down his spine. **_"Perfect I take him."_** And L fell back into the dark abyss of unconsciousness. Not knowing what would become of him…

When he finally woke up after kami knows how long. L found himself in a position he found very frightening. He was lying on a large bed with his head on a white soft pillow, the surroundings were like he was in a middle of a great large castle with wooden floors and white painted walls with scarlet flowers painted on it. The room smelled like red roses and L noticed his wounds were aided with white bandages _"who could have done that ?"_ L was scanning the room further for information and saw a girl with long brown silky hair her eyes were closed like she was sleeping.

Suddenly L realised "_had he seen here before? And so yes where?"_ He wondered who she was. He couldn't remember due to the drugs they had given him recently or the headache he still felt.. he had no idea. L watched closed at the girl _"yep.. defiantly asleep"_ she looked really peacefully and a white aura was surrounding here. The sunlight made her skin look soft to the touch, she just looked like an angel. The longer L watched the girl the more he began noticing things about her. Here face had soft red lips that looked like strawberry's which he liked so much. Yet with al L's observing she didn't looked like she was going to wake up soon here eye's still stubbornly closed brown hair resting gently against her face.

The girl continued to sleep and L was thinking like he always did when he was in trouble or didn't know an answer on what to do next. Where was he anyway? Where is this? Is the girl on the chair his next mistress? Or just a slave like him? What was he going to do when she was? Will his new master or mistress just be like his last one? And if he/she was what will become of him then? will he sink deeper into the abyss like he did before? Just a body without a soul, just like a doll obeying whatever he was told to do? There were so many questions going around and because of that L's head start aching like it did before, his sight began to blurr again and he knew that he will fall into a thoughtless world again pretty soon.

Suddenly arms where wrapped around his waist and L almost jumped and screamed. If it wasn't for the headache he really would. The arms started dragging him down to they girl's body which he didn't notice move in a nest of her warm body an cushions. **"Come here its cold"** The words she speak where soft and almost angelic against his chest and L supressed they moan that treatened to leave his mouth. That warm breath feld so good against his cold skin. Light green eyes opened slowely and started at L.

They where full of like, unlike his and waching him full focus. Her movements where soft and atlectic. Fore a long long time L had a feeling he would never feel comfort and safety again, the girl whispered sweet nothings to him before he snugeld closer to here and fell asleep pretty soon. A few hours later Angel Hikari woke up in the room against L and imidiatly sprang out of the bed against the wals of the room, where sunlight from one of the windows was singing on her white skin.

She watched the white large bed only to find her new pet still slummebring onto the pillows, who was curled up like a neko. He looked just like one with his black ears and his long black tail around him. Angel was quite delighted that she could take full appearance of her new bedmate. Pale skin and soft peach lips just ready to be kissed, dark hair and soft cat ears, the male had soft and ragy black hair wich she started to tread her fingers through and then came his warm and soft neck trailing up to his soft warm and lovely lips.

It was al so tempting that she had to bend down. Her lips slowly pressing kisses over his closed ones, stealing the breath out of his lungs. Moments later when the male started to moved a little. Angel pulled back gigengling silently. Warm stabs of pleasure ran over here body and here eyes studied the dark-haired male. His hips and waist were narrown, his cock was large just like they had said before, when she decided to buy him.

Fore a moment Angel started to have the ridicolous thoughts of how nice it could be if only it was just once, her new pet could have dominated her. To pull her in his lap and simpely let him fuck her. But it was only a stupid thought because she was his new mistres and if she want him she new that he could never be the dominant one but what if she didn't tell him and pretend that she was just a slave like him?.

No it can't be she is the queen of the vampires and could never let anyone dominate her. But what if she was sure she would accept him as her mate without even a second thought...? She started lauging out loud and the male started to wake up at the sweet and pretty sound of her voice. His eyes still showing tirrendnes from the drugs or who know what els... His dark eyes looking at her without any sign of life just like most slaves did.

Angel chuckeld again and ran her fingertip over L's cheek. Making dark eyes snap out there daze and foccus and smilled a little bit towards her. L slowly got up on his knees and rubbed his eyes to clear them of any traces of sleep left. The warm hand of her left his skin and he started to miss the warmt they had provided him. **"Whats your name?"** A soft qeustion was trown toward him. **"Watashi wa L desu, whats your'e name if i may ask?"** Asked L back unsure how to answhere here. But what could he say. He was just a naked slave in a large and expensieve room sleeping in the same bed as she was.

He started feeling like some sort of exotic beast held like this.**"Angel Hikari and yes you can but you can call me Alice if you like" **Then she started chuckeling. What was wrong with here? **"Why are you lauging if i may ask?"** L spoke softly. **"Because youre name fits you, dark eyes, black hair, mysteriuos... just like you are... And... when you where asleep i kissed you"** Said Alice white a large smile. L blushed slightly, now knowing that it had not been a dream. He was not completely asleep when Alice had kissed him. But he wasn't complaining. It felt good.

Seeing as L was lost in his thoughts Alice leaned up and nibbled lightly on one of L's neko's ears. The spot was sensitive and L shivered as a wet tongue passed over the skin. Hands were placed on the raven's shoulders and L tossed his head back when Alice kissed his neck. They both fell backwards on the cushions, fingers gripping at skin, lips devouring hungrily at the other's lips, ravenous and intent on leaving marks and L started to undress Alice then hips ground on hips, naked skin rubbing against warm and soft skin.

Hair spreading over the silk as little moans and soft sighs of pleasure filled the room. Teeth bit at lips, making blood well up just beneath the skin and making their lips stand out, red and glistening. Alice was all softness and heat, as she moulded her body on L's. Kissing and touching they lay down as if in some kind of trance. It was still a mystery why they were so urgent. Suddenly L pulled away trying to regain his breath suddently realising something important. His eyes widen in fear as he looked at her his throath cleared as he spoke they next words.

"A.. Alice... I... a... are... you...?" **"Were you at the slave auction?"** **"Are you my new owner?"**He asked with a shaky breath. Alice looked at him shocked and whispered the next word before she left as quickly as she could and locked the room. **"Yes i am"** was al L heard frome her.

~-~**D**-**E**-**A**-**T**-**H**~-~~-~**N**-**O**-**T**-**E**~-~

**_Angel Hikari:_** phew .. took me really like 4 days and 4 hours nonstop adding stuff and editing.. Please leave a nice encouraging review.. for Kylie okay ..? remember flames are food for our pet dragon.

**_Kylie Staraway:_**Alice don't ask for comments one my behavior if it's a good story reviews while follow automatically.

Ps: I was the one who came up with Alice because i did't want to call you Angel all they time.


	2. Remembering

**Alice started to looked at him shocked and start whispering they next word before she left as quickly as shey caan and lock they room.**

**"Yes i am" was al L heard frome her.**

After her words where spoken L could feel his body going ice could and diffrend qeustions started to going around in his head. Why had she beeing so nice to me and hadent said anything at all? Was it all a trick and was she testing him just like his last master would do bye him and then torture him even more? But what where those feelings toward here then? Was it realy his own feeling ore where there an affectd frome they drugs? L could think off an answhere as he lay down one the white bed and slowly started remmebering his last master.

**Flasback**

_L was looking fearfully add one of his hands several cuts and deep bruise could beeing seeing and memories that taunted him every night returned. They where memorys of abuse, rape end his endles screams fore help untile his one troath was dried out and nothing more then a sqeeuky sound could beeing heard. Not that somebody while heard him though he was alone in the dark whats seeings to be forever or maybey it was already forever. He didnt no. Warm and wet tears where flowed slowy down his dark eyes and dropped almost soundles one they cold and dirty floor where he was sitting curld up. His one hand and tail wraped around his naked torso and they darknes surounding him with soft whispers._

"_Onegai leave me alone" He started to beg sillently while his body begane to shake newing that his biggest fear wasnt that fare away. He didnt know they time ore witch day it was but he knew that he would beeing used and beaten in they most horribley ways possibely. Already he started to talk to himself only to just soot himself. L could hear they voice's in they dark againg it looked like they had come closer and started to speak louder but strangely enofe didnt even play a part of slowly lossing his sanity._

_The voice's came frome his past. They good days that seeing to fadde a littel day by day when he started recalling them and afraid of lossing them some day. Because L didnt know how long he had beeing there and start even fearing that someday all his membery's while be gone and that he only while be abele to remeber this hell hole. _

_His already cold and shaky breath started to hitching as they only door in they room started to open and lighted up they hole room silencing they voices around him. A dark figure apeard in they doorway his pale skin reflecting they white light and his eyes looked to glow red only fore a moment._

_"Konichiwa, L." Spoke they figure with a heavy and dark voice._

_L swallowed hard and pressed himself against the wall behind him as hard as his body would alow it. The figure walked in and the door shut behind him, the room lighting with candles before the darkness could take hold again._

_"Nain," L pleaded desprently. "Onegai."_

_"L what are you talking abouth i haved hade doing anything just yet but now i am forced to do because I had told you not to beg hadent I L?" He asked laughing and L new those wordes where a lye no mathere what he said ore didt his master would always find a way to torture him even more._

"_Gomenasai Light kun" L started to say those word as fast as he could but he knew beter when he spotted they shinnig metal object that was shinning in Lights hand and he knew that his desteny now was unavoidabely._


	3. What now

Hey guys befor you read they next chapter you need to understand a few things

1: L have lived maney years in slavery and his charachter is lightly adapted by now thats also why in they next few chapters they focus will ly one they mane charachters personality and suroundings

2: My beta doesnt seems to do here work and hadt do her work recently even do she want 50% of they story line and charachters right

3: They death note charachters etc belong to they death note company if it was L would still had lived by now

"_Gomenasai Light kun" L started to say those word as fast as he could but he knew beter when he spotted they shinnig metal object that was shinning in Lights hand and he knew that his desteny now was unavoidabely._

And with that last taught in mind L awoke with a loud scream and sweet on his forhead and it took him just a few seconds to realise he was no longer there with his arc enemy anymore. Thats wright his arche enemy who had tooked everything frome him a long time ago and torture him everyday and then sold him into slavery just that taught alone was enof to let a cold chill down to his one spine and tears started to form in his eyes. But luckly if you can say so his thaughts where inturupted by a loud grumbeling of his one stomace that litterly was yelling fore something to eat like strawbery cake ore somthing sugary how long had it beeing ago sinds he last had they chance to eat something four vijf he didnt no anymore his brain and they drugs they had gave them didnt let him think clearly anymore. But that wasnt his biggest isseu wright now he had to think of a way to get out of here and fast!

L started observing they room againg fore a way out and start counthing his options first came they window but it was locked with bars maybey if hey trow something heavy ore cut one of them with something sharp but he hadnt anything like that in his reache. They wooden door then but of course it was locked and L haddent have a key maybey when his new misteres would came in he could get they key frome her no to riskyhe could end up with a horribely punishmed like his old master would do to him but couldnt trying to escape end up as they same thing. And what to do when he was outside if he wasnt tracked down by that damm thing witche was around his neck and was alway to thight fore let him breath normaly.

What would you do L he started thinking to him self where would you go Watari is death and you dont have any realatives beside youre a slave and slave are registerd in they slave register bye they vampire counsile if they catch you you could be sold of again ore simpely murder you like they didt with all they kids frome they Wammy house when it was burned down.

What to do what to do L started thinking but what if I dont escape and have frome maybey one time in my life good luck and dont have a horribely master but a kind one who doesnt abuse me and torture me but love me and take care of me and maybey give me even some strawberry cake I can be I find her verry beautiffuly and she hasnt had done anything bad to me so fare but even if she was then why am I still werring they collar around my neck and have said they word that she is they qeeun of vampires? Maybey she think its a game and just whant to play with me and once I trust here shey just would crus my feeling and everything I haved left of what was once human inside me even if I am desperated fore attention I could not fall fore her never I am her pet and she is my misters and that it I shouldnt beeing thinking of anything els.

And with that taught L started to lye down and inhale hey sence of his new and waithed just paicently fore his misters came back.


	4. Encounter

It hadent been they first assanination attempt by they anti-vampire rebelions better know as they Marqieus a organisation that try to exterminate all they vampires and get humans to rule they world all over again. Of course my right hand Kylie Staraway was furious with they Marqieus fore even trying, they palace gaurds fore not stopping them end let them even rich they castel, one myself fore not reacting faster and most of all she was furious with herself. When she had heard that there had been an attack on me and had actualy hurt me not me they vampire qeeun but her best friend forever and that was unaceptabel for her because I was they one she could trust most and I hear but we wherent in a realation ship ore anything where where just BFF and thats all. And those last word where they one she repeatde to everyone who sat at they counsile ore rater to say qeeuns tafel as I was trying to avoid her scarry look staring at me sinds the meeting had started.

"Wow Kylie some one whould have think that you would have finished what they Marquees have started" Said Sparow my fastes archer and general jokingly frome here seat across they table before she turned they glare one him.

"Maybey I do" She said with a grin so scary behind her blond hair that some of they people around they people started to move uncomftarbely in there chairse. I just tryde to ignore here strange mood lately but the way she carried on, it was unlikely it would work.

"What have I done now, my qeeun i wasnt they one who bought a slave after they atack without thinking that he could be a slave?" there was a resignated undertone in here voice her bleu eyes where lokking me closely.

I started to massage they temples of my head and spoke to hear "That slave is not dangerouse at all beside he gaurded 24/7 and they assasins are all killed before they could escape"

"You should have bought him" Kylie smacked the table for emphasis. "It was a deliberate, direct attack on the Crown and then you bought him he should be sentece fore death."

"I don't want to kill him!"

"Well, sometimes you have no choice but to make an example out of someone and not endanger yourself!"

"What good would it serve?" I counterd standing up.

"So that everything would be save and no one else would try again!" Kylie left her seat during her tirade, stomping towards him. Arrow leaned to Kim who was sitting next to her. She also a commander of one of my armies and have great strengt when it comes to defens.

"Fifty that she slaps him," She muttered to her comrade who nodded slowly.

"Another fifty she kicks her leg," Arrow replied and offered a hand to shake under the table her black hair and green eyes where starring at Kim.

"Sugoi!" Kim breathed out. "Easy money."

"A hundred she finds out and beats you up for betting on her," Jasmijn piped up from her place on the other side of Kim although it looked like Kylie was fully focused on the women in front of her.

"You are too soft and because of that, you might die next time!" she was just winding down when I shook my head.

"Well, nice to know you care-"

"I don't!" Kylie denied vehemently. "I could care less what happens to you but since you are our Qeeun and all, your death would be bad for all they vampires and that is unacceptable!" Didt i forgot to tell that she verry pride and would denie ore friendship sometimes even if we now both the treuth.

Angel knew she shouldn't have been hurt by her words. She had been telling her over and over that she didn't give a damn about her. Even if Angel knew better it stil hurted herb, hearing her declare her indifference to her in such a public manner.

"There's certainly no denying that you are an expert when it comes to not caring," She spoke quietly so nobody would overhear.

"What does that mean?" she hissed, dropping her voice down as well while people in the room exchanged confused glances at being suddenly left out of the loop.

"That means, Captain Kylie Staraway," She emphasised her title, "that you are a cold-hearted bitch who doesn't give a damn about anything and I was an idiot fore thinking otherwise."

It suddenly dawned on her what she was alluding to.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that youre a cold hearted bitch who doesnt have any emotions ore feelings fore anybody at all"

"Thats also why you didt make me they minister of torturing and qeusiong beside youre a vampire you dont even have a heart"

"And you do whould you say not that I care mutch anyway youre just fore entartaing me now and then" She mocked her own words from one of their encounters.

"I never asked you to care for me, ore any of this" she flung back at her.

"No, you just let me think that you are capebel of having feelings"

They were quickly straying off the topic and it wasn't really something to be discussed in a public place like this. Kylie straightened up.

"You have no idea about my feelings, positive or otherwise so shut up."

"Well, that's not my fault, is it? You are the one who never speaks about them, unless it's an anger ore hate," Angel was determined to not back down this time. The public setting stopped Kylie from becoming physical in any way and she wanted to take an advantage of the fact. But she wasn't about to let her. She took a couple of steps back from her, prompting relieved sighs from those occupants of the room who had been fearing for Angel's health.

"Yes, My qeeun, I'm very vocal about my anger and you know very well you are pissing me off with your soft-heartedness," she bit out. "If I may be excused before I do something rash."

"Not like I can stop you, Captain," Angel replied defeatedly. Kylie turned sharply and stalked out of the room but she paused for a moment to smack both Arrow and Kim upside the head, ignoring the bewildered stares of the rest of the people. I sat just back in my chair hopping I could seeing my new pet as soon as posibel.

"Let's continue where we left off," She suggested and tried his best to focus on the next order of business.


	5. Lpossesion

When I came back to my room using one of my vampire powers camouflage so he couldnt see me and I could watch him without disturbing anything of his natural behavior when i passed they door I saw my new pet sitting one my bed with his scraggy black hair half covering that dark beatifuly eyes that i could geting drowned in easely. I keep standing just there just wanting to know what he taught and what he going to do when I show myself to him while he run ore while he act like last time I actualy hope fore the last one only if that where treu. I started to declocked my camouflage.

When he saw disparing frome out of nowhere he looked shocked and we both stayed quite quite a while the only thing you could here was they wind frome the outside world after a few minutes had pasted the silenced was inturupded by somthing grumbeling something grumbeling fore food.

I looked at my new pet who's cheek where coverd whith a light red colour his eyes where showing singhs of fear but what fore humans need to eat dont they?

"Are you hungery? Do you like something to eat?" I asked as L looked inmidatly up geusing if it was a trick ore not. He then started to slight noded slowly and I decide to get some food fore him. After a few minutes I came back white some strawberry cake and L looked like he had seeing something frome heaven. I then started to handel him over the cake but he didnt reach fore it so i decided to put it down one the bed fore him. He then started to take the cake and eat it.

"Why are you so nice to me? Didnt you said you where the qreul qeeun of the vampires" L asked suddently out of nowhere. I took me awhile before I had my answhere.

"Whell first of all I am they qeeun of they vampires and yes my reputation isnt a good one but you have to understand that it is to scare of my enemys and secondly I dont want to get my new toy broken down easely" I repeaded back and I saw L stuck his tumb in his soft warm mouth and started to lightly suck one it. Damm they temptation.

"But why havend you said anything abouthe that you where my new master when we first have med" L asked me and I feeled that my cheeks started to burn redder then a tomato I had to come up with something quick.

"Thats because I want to observe my pray first and then atack but now I have to go see you later pet" I answhere and get out of here as quickly as I can leaving my new pet alone again.

_Observe youre pray first heh youre not a good lyer qeeun of they vampires ore do I have to say they taughst of a black haired men one a king sized bed._


	6. L and Angel

They next time Angel came to vised her new pet she had decided to take him to ther royal bath room.

L could here they muscal sounds of falling water fall greetinging him and the qeeun as the to of them enterded the royal bating room. Angel looked him in his deep dark black eyes and paused a few seconds before breaking away they gaze giving L some time to look around. Witch they defently where white a replica of a mountain waterfall and a hughe fountain in the center of it surounded by natural hot springs and aloe vera plans growing everywhere they roof was made out of glase with large bleu clouded colored wals around it make it look like you where outside.

Keeping close to his new misters L took in the grandeurs of the baths through wide black eyes. He had heard stories about this place from the few slaves who had been lucky enough to see it. The stories paled in comparison to the real thing.

"The water is dancing." He breathed in awe as he watched the clear water splash and flow from one artfully arranged rock to another creating an ever moving web of crystal light filled spheres that glimmered with all the colors of the rainbow. L was careful not to turn his head too fast as he glanced back at his master, conscious of maintaining his poise and grace for Angel. There were strangers here, he had seen them as he entered the room with his master and L wanted to make certain that the qeeun never had a reason to be anything, but proud of him even if he no it was just an illusion and that here behavioure could not be real but he want to enyou it as long as he could.

"Something wrong my slave?" My master suddently said out of nowhere with a sweet voice.

"It just that i dont get it last time you said that you want to observe youre pray first and then atack"

"Yes thats been corectly" She answere back "So what of it"

"Well its kind of strange fore a vampire as high as you to observe a slave who cant do antyting back at all and do all you wish fore with just a snap of youre vingers why observe when there is nothing to observe fore." L replied.

"Well its just that" Angel started stuttering and here cheeks started to burn up slightly "Uhh you see" But then the where interupted by two voices.

They voices turned out to be two women dressed in working and royal clodes they both aproiced them in pair. They youngere one of them had blond hair and green eyes here face just looked like made out of porceliene she bowed to them. "It would be my pleasure to serve you today, your highness"

"Thank you Yasmine for your kind offer, but that won't be necessary. "You see my new pet while help me today"

Yasmine dropped her shoulders in dissapointmend when she glanced over at the princeses companion and saw the slave collar around L neck.

Well, so much for getting her hands on her sister without anyone yelling about impropriety. Now that the princeses had a slave she was off limits. Why have the bath attendants attend you when you already had your own personal slave? It was too bad though. Even if it was forbidden she liked her sister secretly a lot no matter what others haid said abouth her.

"Stop moping Yasmine and go get everything ready for the princeses and L." The older woman with black hair remarked with a gesture of a long slender arm towards a table laden with fragrant soaps and oils. Sponges and brushes of various sizes and colors filled a compartment that hung from the bottom of the table.

Snapping to attention Yasmine gave a hasty bow to the princeses, another to the elder servant, and a smile for L before she departed to fulfill her task.

Despite feeling shy around these new people L held himself proudly as the older servant gazed at him appraisingly, pleased to be the slave of such a kind and gentle man.

"Hello L, I am Robberta and my assistant is Yasmine takecare of the bathing room." The motherly middle-aged woman with bright golden eyes set into a pleasant face bobbed her head in greeting. "I had heard that the princeses found himself a slave.

Alice left eyebrow lifted elegantly as she stared at the older woman in a mild state of shock,' news really does travel fast in the castle. I haven only had L for a little while and already Roberta knows about him? It just goes to show you that one should never underestimate the speed at which a rumor spreads.'

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Roberta continued completely missing Angel startled expression. "Should you or the princeses have any need for anything please feel free to come to Yasmine or myself."

Put at ease by her kind manner L gave an answering bow as his nervousness faded away, dissolving like a soap bubble in water. "That's very kind of you. Thank you."


	7. Whats behind

It had been a few day since L and Angel had there last encounter but live had beeing good the last few day's fore him. L was lying on the bed of the vampire qeeun and was thinking back abouth the time before he was enslaved by no other then his previous master Light Yagmai and even before that his former friend who had be trade him when he was at his most vunerable.

_**Flashback**_

_L had just finished his favorite piece of cake who he had beeing surved by his loyal butler and genius engineer Watari. But now he was sitting ore rater hurking one one of the black chairs that where in they room starring at the big mac screen scrolling and looking fore information abouth one of the most famous murderes of all time ore rater an imitator of one of them called by no other name then Jack the Ripper the mysterious guy that had killed more then 249 woman in the last few months and haddent last any track ore clue by doing so copes had failed time after time so the had called the C.I.A but the hadent any good luck either so they had no other choice then to play there last secret card and so L was one the case fore the last couple of monthes he could feel that it would take any longere then he had orgignaly had planed to catch they serial killer. But it hadden beeing easy fore him unlike other serial killers the only thing the had in comment was that it where all femals and hookers frome the lesser society and that the lived all nearby London. So L was abble to conect the casses a littel piece by piece. Just like a littel cake that screamed to be fufiled and to be eaten. _

_After a few hours of seersing fore any clues. L decide that it was time to take a littel break he had worked fore almost 59 hours without sleep but littel didt he know abouth the danger tha was lying in the shadows closer then he could think of. After the break of sleeping 4 hourse straighte L looked back at his screen and saw an message one the screen he hesitatded a bit but then decide to open it out of curiousedty ore becase he somethimes is just as a little child eager and anger just like one of them would. After he had opend the mail he started reading the text of it._

_L I want to play a game_

_Fore the last few months I have learned many thing about you how you had beeing working one the Jack the Ripper case is only one of the few thing I have know about you. Also youre time you had spend in the Wammy house is no secret fore me. Near and Mello yes L I know it all. But the qeustion now is not what I now abouth you ore how I could al figer this out the real qeustion is can you find out who I am before times up ore will you get killed doing so in the proces ore worse and let everybody get killed._

_Let the game begin_

_Kira _

_And so L had beeing looking fore any trace of this person the e-mail he had sente had beeing coming frome 8912 internets cafe's and had going to half of the world so tracing it back was an impousbile task fore him to do in a sort time._


End file.
